


The Shadow and the Light

by amaanogawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaanogawa/pseuds/amaanogawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble based on a prompt submitted by an anonymous user on tumblr.</p><p>Kagami realizes that no matter what he does, Aomine is the only one that Kuroko loves.</p><p>Warning: Angsty one-sided KagaKuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow and the Light

Really, how could such a person actually exist?

He carried everyone forward with him on such tiny shoulders, always with his eyes lit like the colour of a blazing azure flame. Like that, like always, they witnessed the image of his retreating back heading towards the next unknown goal. Taiga always had the fleeting feeling that one day, he would just disappear from his reach.

He had wings, after all.

Brilliant, awe-inspiring wings that he would someday take off on, beyond anyone’s reach, beyond Taiga’s, beyond Seirin’s.

What do you mean by “shadow”? You emit such a beautiful, blinding light yourself, Kuroko.

But they were Seirin’s ace pair, and they were together, now, in the moment, and Taiga didn’t know if he was able to ask for much more than that. It is Taiga’s fist that Kuroko extends his own to, Taiga that Kuroko depends on, Taiga who receives Kuroko’s miracle passes.

He pretended not to notice that Kuroko often looked at him like he was looking  _through_  him instead, at some sort of transparent figure he wished Taiga was. That sometimes after bumping fists, his hand would linger a moment longer, like he was remembering the feel of a different fist against his own from once upon a time. Taiga pretended not to notice that Kuroko was always looking straight forward, eyes fixated on something in the far distance.

He pretended not to know that Kuroko was always, always chasing after a large, tanned back.

But he knew, he knew in the way Kuroko’s eyes would glaze over after Taiga completed an especially nice dunk because it wasn’t  _Kagami-kun’s dunk_ , but a dunk that was reminiscent of someone else’s. He knew in the way Kuroko always hovered over a certain brand of popsicle for a few decisive moments before quietly choosing a bottle of water instead. It came in the way Kuroko’s eyes looked when he smiled at Taiga and called him his “light”.

Taiga had always feared Kuroko would someday take flight and leave him, forever chasing after an afterimage of that small back.

But that wasn’t really true, was it?

After all, how do you chase after a shadow that was never yours?


End file.
